In U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,947, issued Dec. 13, 1966 to R. C. Van Sickle, there is illustrated and described a high-voltage, compressed-gas circuit-interrupter involving a plurality of serially-related interrupting head-units disposed high up in the air and at high-voltage, and moreover supported by upstanding insulating hollow column structures composed of any suitable insulating material, such as epoxy resin, or ceramic, for example.
Additionally, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,276, issued Nov. 3, 1970 to Winthrop M. Leeds, disclosing a compressed-gas circuit-interrupter of the aforesaid type, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,530 issued July 22, 1969 to R. C. Van Sickel for a suitable operating mechanism for such equipment.
Also, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,082 issued June 20, 1967 to Roswell C. Van Sickle et al. relating to the blast-valve structure, and other details of construction, all pertaining to a high-voltage compressed-gas circuit-interrupter of the aforesaid type.